Accidental Magic
by Asheshp
Summary: Something is happening in the Wizarding World, people are singing all around Diagon Alley, everyone seems to know the same dances in the halls of Hogwarts, and secrets are being spilled left and right. Life has been turned into a musical, but how?
1. Prologue

Accidental Magic

Prologue

"Don't forget guys, another DA meeting next Wednesday!" Harry called out to the retreating group of Hogwarts students. Ginny smiled a little as she walked past him, glad to see him smile back.

Being Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts, she was way over being silly around Harry due to a childhood crush. Her feelings for Harry hadn't gone away, but her ability to talk and be his friend had defiantly improved. She had even taken to sitting with the trio at meals and around the common room. Things were certainly looking up this year.

"Ginny!" A voice called behind her, making her turn and smile as Colin ran up beside her.

"Hey Colin, how's your arm?" She asked softly, given him a sympathetic look. During the meeting Ginny had hit him pretty roughly with a spell, Colin wasn't the best at defense.

"Its fine, Madame Pomfry fixed it up easily." Since Dumbledore was back in charge of Hogwarts this year, The DA was officially a school club. Harry was still in charge, but they had professor supervision and Madame Pomfry on call for any accidents.

"Good, you know I can help you practice some defense spells if you'd like?" She offered, Ginny was usually Colin's partner and she always felt bad when one of her curses hit him.

"That'd be great!" Colin said with an eager grin, before entering the portrait hole to the common room.

Ginny walked in behind him, moving to sit down at one of the tables in the corner. With the meeting she hadn't done her homework after classes, which meant she needed to do it all now before bed. She quickly pulled out some parchment and ink, deciding to work on her essay first.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Ron as she entered the common room. "You can be so insensitive sometimes," She said softly, walking over to curl up in her seat in front of the fire. Ron plopped down on to the couch next to her seat, groaning loudly.

"What are you talking about _now_ Hermione?" He asked, the annoyance showing up in his voice.

Hermione just shook her head, her curls moving side to side as she did so. "Nothing," and with that she opened her book, effectively ignoring anything else he had to say.

Ron gave Harry a questioning look, getting a clueless shrug in return. Deciding not to start a huge fight, Ron started a game of chess with Harry.

About thirty minutes later Hermione looked up from her book to see Ginny making her way over. With a smile Hermione closed her book, putting it off to the side and sitting up straight. "Hey Ginny."

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the couch next to her brother, looking over their game of chess curiously.

"Fine," was the short reply she got from both men, considering they were both far to concentrated on their game to really pay attention to her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them, giving Hermione a small smirk. "That's good, so Ron I just saw Snape and McGonagall snogging in the corridor," She said casually, watching for any sort of reaction.

"Uh-huh," was the only reply she got, although she did receive a small laugh from Hermione.

"Harry!"

Ginny turned around at the sound of someone calling his name, her smile fading a little as she saw it was her roommate, Cara.

Harry glanced up at the sound of his name, watching as one of the girls from the DA walked over to him. "Uh hey," He said unsurely, not really remembering her name.

"Hello Harry, I was just wondering if maybe you could help me with something?" She asked, a bright smile on her face, her hands twisting together in a nervous gesture.

Ginny bit on the inside of her cheek as Harry agreed, planning out a time with her after classes. Listening in on the conversation she learned that apparently Cara was in need of help with her Patronus, everyone else in sixth year had it perfect except her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, thank you so much," Cara said with a small wave, turning and walking back to her two friends who giggled.

Ginny looked away from the girls and to Harry, who had gone back to the game without another thought. It wasn't that Ginny didn't like her Roommate, it was more so that she had heard Cara gush on about Harry before and despite her being a nice girl, it was obvious what she really wanted.

Putting a smile back onto her face Ginny stood up, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. "Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed, see you all tomorrow," She said with false cheer, giving Hermione an extra smile so the girl wouldn't be suspicious.

Once in the safety of her deserted dorm room, Ginny set down her bag and laid on her bed. She let out a loud sigh, glaring at the ceiling as if it was the culprit. "Stupid boys," she muttered, but then thought about it and decided it was the other girls who were stupid.

Ginny wasn't sure how long she thought about it, but she didn't start to drift to sleep until her other three dorm mates were already in bed. After today her last thought before sleep was simple, everything could be so much easier if everyone was an open book, honest and out spoken on all their thoughts. To bad it would never happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AN: If anyone has a favorite musical/song they'd like to see let me know and I will try and work it in. Also reveiws are loved, any tips are also nice as long as you aren't rude. So let me know what you think. =]


	2. Reproduction

**Chapter One**

**Reproduction**

A groan escaped her lips at the bright light shinning on her face. "You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't get up," Came the overly cheery voice of Cara. Ginny sighed, sitting up and glaring at her roommate that had opened her curtains.

"Thanks," she muttered, reaching a hand up to run through her bed messy hair. When Cara walked away Ginny got up, reaching for her trunk to get something to wear. She wasn't all that worried about missing breakfast, she was oddly exhausted this morning despite plenty of sleep.

Once she had gotten dressed, Ginny brushed out her hair and attempted to make her tired appearance decent before heading out of her dorm.

Her thoughts about the night before came back as she walked down to the Great Hall. Cara was nice, which made it harder for Ginny to dislike her, but not impossible. She had a feeling that Cara wasn't to fond of her either, since first year when she really had been obsessed with Harry.

Ginny sat, very ungracefully, down on the bench next to Ron, yawning loudly. "Morning," she mumbled, covering her mouth to hide the big yawn.

"How are you tired when you went to bed at nine?" Ron asked, although it took Ginny a minute to figure out what he had said through his mouth full of toast and her sleepiness.

Shrugging a lazy shoulder, Ginny picked up a piece of toast to nibble on as everyone continued to chatter around her. Today was probably just going to be a very off day, but at least it was Friday.

Ginny had pretty much zoned out as everyone talked about their weekend plans, poking at some eggs on her plate a little. At least until the chatter around her suddenly stopped and there was some other noise. She looked up to see everyone staring somewhere behind her.

When Ginny turned around her mouth dropped open, she quickly spotted Pansy Parkinson standing on the bench over at the Slytherin Table. It wasn't so much that she was standing on the bench as It was that she was singing and swaying her hips around in a supposed sexy manner.

Now that she was actually paying attention, Ginny started catching what the crazy girl was singing.

"…**we don't need any money, I always get in for free. You can get in too if you get in with me.."**

Ginny just stared, finally closing her mouth as the girl actually climbed onto the table, leaning down to run her hand across one of the Slytherin boy's chest.

"**Lets go out tonight, I have to go out tonight. You wanna play? Lets run away!" **

She didn't think she could watch anymore as Parkinson winked at a few boys, continuing her little song. Instead Ginny turned to look at the Staff Table, wondering why they weren't putting a stop to the obvious inappropriate behavior. A frown crossed her lips as she saw them all just as stunned as she was, no one making any moves, just sitting there gaping.

"**Please take me, out tonight…"**

Ginny glanced back at the Slytherin table just as the song ended, some guys even made cat calls. Her eyes locked on Parkinson, who quickly turned red once the song was over and climbed off the table.

It took several minutes for the silence to end before Snape was walking briskly towards his house table, pulling Parkinson out of the Great Hall.

"Well then," Ginny said softly, looking at the people around her. Everyone still seemed pretty stunned, but finally Hermione stood up.

"We still have class," she announced, giving everyone pointed looks before heading out with Ron and Harry.

Glancing at the clock Ginny realized she had only two minutes to get all the way out to Herbology, but maybe professor Sprout would understand her tardiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stomped into the Potions classroom, flopping down in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. A sneer formed on his lips as he watched Potter and his friends walk in, sitting across the room. Potions with the Gryffindors first thing in the morning wasn't what he would call fun. Not to mention he was mortified by the scene in the Great Hall.

Pansy had been pestering Draco to take her to Hogsmeade tomorrow, he had been doing a decent job at ignoring her until she suddenly broke out into song. Draco had only stared as she began dancing on the table, making a complete fool of herself. Not only did she make herself, and to an extent Draco, look ridiculous but she had probably lost them major house points. The worst part though was Pansy's annoying voice, it was even worse when she sang.

Snape came into the classroom five minutes late, a red-faced Pansy behind him. She took her seat silently and Draco pointedly ignored her, although several students made cat calls only to receive a glare and loss of house points from Snape.

Draco paid little attention as Snape began writing instructions on the board, turning around with his robe flaring out around dramatically. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened making Draco sit up straight in his chair, his eyes widening.

"**I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside,"**

Snape was singing, deep and flat just as he talked, and he didn't seem to even notice that anything odd was going on.

"**But thick as you are pay attention, my words are a matter of pride. Its clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs," **

Draco's eyes followed his potions professor and he walked around the room, leaning over students as he continued his 'teaching'. He couldn't help but think he was dreaming, people didn't randomly burst into song, this was ridiculous.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was thinking along the same lines, today's events were making absolutely no sense. She glanced over at Ron who's eyes looked like wide saucers, and Harry who was just look around confused.

Luckily Snape's little song was over much faster than the Great Hall incident and he quickly muttered a dismissal before rushing out of the classroom.

Then several students laughed, making comments about Snape going into the loony bin soon.

"This isn't normal," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry as they walked out of the potions class room.

"Oh really? Because I thought Snape sang in class everyday," Ron said sarcastically, making Hermione narrow her eyes at him.

"I mean its something more than just Snape singing, something has to be going on. Didn't you notice how embarrassed Pansy and Snape had both been?" She said, raising an eyebrow at the two boys, all three of them stepping outside. The warm spring breeze made her smile a little.

"Well they did make fools out of themselves," Ron stated, sitting down on the somewhat damp grass, the other two joining him.

"Well then why would they do it?" Harry asked, looking between both Ron and Hermione.

"Exactly, I don't think they meant to do it," Hermione's voice was soft as she spoke, she bit lightly on her bottom lip as she ran through some things in her head. "They didn't really realize what had happened until afterwards."

Ron grinned now, "Good, maybe someone is playing a joke on the Slytherins!" He mused happily.

Harry nodded, looking around at the other students who had decided to head outside after the dismissal of potions class. "It has been all Slytherins."

Hermione looked at the boys, before agreeing. "Yeah, I suppose it could be some kind of joke. At least it doesn't seem to be effecting anyone else."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Colin silently walked out of the green house for Herbology, both staying quiet as they walked back towards the school.

Finally as they neared the doors Colin spoke, "That was crazy," he mumbled, still surprised at himself more than anything else.

Ginny just silently nodded in agreement, Herbology class really had been crazy. It had started off normally, Professor Sprout began talking about pollination for the plants when suddenly it turned into a song. The song turned into one about, not just plants, but 'reproduction' in general.

She shook her head, that had to be one of the most awkward classes ever, well at least after the song ended, during the song everyone seemed to join in as if it was normal. The worst part was that Ginny had also joined in the group song, singing and dancing with the entire class.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when Professor McGonagall gestured all the students coming in towards the Great Hall. She frowned a little in confusion, but followed Colin in and sat down. The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter, everyone sharing stories of teachers and students singing.

"Professor Snape?!" She heard Colin exclaim, staring at Ron and Harry with wide eyes. Both boys nodded and laughed, Hermione just sat there, as lost in thought as Ginny had been.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco quietly watched the other students share their odd stories from this morning. He personally wanted to forget about all the strange events, but hearing everyone's stories made it obvious that whatever was happening wasn't ending anytime soon.

His eyes moved up towards the head table as Dumbledore stood up, the rest of the students growing silent.

"I'm sure you have all noticed a few odd things happening this morning," Dumbledore began, staring out at the hall full of curious students. "The same thing has been happening all across the wizarding world in Europe."

With that last statement the Great Hall was in a buzz again, students all surprised with the new information. Draco just stared at Dumbledore, surely this had to be some sort of joke.

"I assure you that the Ministry is working on fixing this small problem, but until then I must ask all of you to carry on as normal as possible. Classes for the remainder of the day are canceled and we hope to have the problem fixed before Monday. Have a good weekend," With that Dumbledore excited the Great Hall, leaving hundreds of students with thousands of questions.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: Alright here comes the fun part of disclaiming all the songs. First off Pansy Parkinson was singing a lovely number from Rent called Out Tonight. Snapes odd performance was actually Be Prepared from Lion King. The song Ginny refers to is Reproduction from Grease 2. **

**I chose not to put all the lyrics in because I thought it would be boring. Also I didn't use the whole song from Lion King because it didn't all fit so I'm just using the begining for the purpose of this story.****Last but not least, reveiws are loved! Oh and I promise more songs will be coming up, this was just a tiny touch of the music to come. **

**If you didn't already catch it this will be a Ginny/Draco story, so if that bothers you I would suggest stopping now.**

**Last but not least, reveiws are loved! **


	3. Loathing

**Chapter Two**

Everyone filed out of the Great Hall, the students buzzing with talk of the news.

Ginny was frowning slightly, not paying attention to the other's gossip. She was thinking of ways to avoid being caught in another song.

"Ginny," Hermione said in an annoyed tone, snapping a finger to catch her friend's attention.

"Wha-oh sorry," Ginny said, giving her friend a sheepish smile. "What's up?"

"I was just asking what it was like? You know, getting stuck into a song," Hermione curiously asked, apparently Colin was sharing their story.

Making a face Ginny shrugged, "I don't know," She started, frowning a little. "I mean, while you're singing everything seems normal, but then afterwards is weird and embarrassing," She explained.

Hermione frowned, wishing what every other student was wishing, that she wouldn't get stuck singing.

Wanting to avoid as many people as possible, almost everyone choose to head back to their common room. The four students moved to seat near the fire, watching crowds of Gryffindors pile in.

Once they were seated Harry spoke, "I spoke to Professor McGonagall before we left, the Quidditch game is still on for tomorrow."

Ron and Ginny both groaned, sinking into their seats more. "Great and what happens if we start singing in the middle of the game?" Ron asked, shaking his head in annoyance.

Ginny shrugged a shoulder, "I'm sure if something interferes Madame Hooch will reschedule the game," Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded before standing up to let the rest of their team know.

Hermione shifted in her seat a little, glancing around. "Is anyone else antsy about who is going to be next?" She asked, looking at the two siblings next to her who both nodded.

"As long as its anybody but me, its okay," Ron announced, only to receive an annoyed smack on the arm from Hermione. "Oh I mean, anyone but us four," He corrected himself, rubbing his arm lightly.

Ginny laughed softly at them, shaking her head at them. Her smile quickly faded as she spotted Cara starting to talk to Harry, leading him over to seat at one of the tables. Looking away, Ginny sighed, apparently the 'studying' was already starting.

Hermione noticed Ginny seem to suddenly get quiet, and followed her gaze to Harry and his new little friend. She frowned a little, feeling bad for her friend. Hermione knew exactly how Ginny felt, she had experienced a similar situation with Ron and Lavender.

Deciding she should help to cheer Ginny up, Hermione cleared her throat. "So Ginny, are you going to spend the morning in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" She asked, the game was schedule to begin around two in the afternoon, giving everyone time to go down to the village for a little while.

Ginny looked over at Hermione when she spoke, seemingly startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I was planning on it," She replied, although she didn't seem anymore cheered up than before.

When the girls went up to the dorms, Hermione gave Ginny a small smile before parting to her room. She had really hoped Harry would have noticed Ginny by now, boys were blind.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all made their way down to the Great Hall together the following morning, taking their seats together at the long Gryffindor table. They chatted about the upcoming trip and the game that day, until a certain Gryffindor girl took a seat next to Harry.

Ginny and Hermione suddenly grew quiet as Harry greeted her.

"Morning Harry," Cara replied happily, reaching over to put some toast on her plate. "How is everyone this morning?" She asked, she was oddly cheering for it being early in the morning.

Harry and Ron both replied with a 'good', but Ginny and Hermione just shrugged and stayed silent.

Their silent treatment didn't seem to bother Cara in the slightest, she easily brushed them off, probably not interested in what they had to say anyway.

"So Harry, what are you plans for the day?" She asked him, keeping the bright smile on her face as she looked at him with interest.

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice before replying, returning her smile. "Uh, I was going to Hogsmeade with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, then we have the quidditch match," he explained.

Apparently that answer wasn't what Cara had wanted to hear, because her smile actually vanished for a moment. Then it was right back on her face as she glanced at Ginny.

"How fun," She replied, the cheeriness dieing down some.

For a moment the girls looked at each other, before something very unexpected happened.

Hermione's eyes widened as Cara stood up, her smile completely vanishing to be replaced with a glare at none other than Ginny.

"**What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" **Cara sang, her voice loud and clear through the growingly silent Great Hall.

Hermione reached up to tug Ginny's sleeve as she also stood up, Glaring at the girl across from her.

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you," _Ginny sang back, obviously this was turning into a duet.

"**My pulse is rushing" **_"My head is reeling" _**"My face is flushing" **

"_**What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes!" **_

Everyone stared as the girls sang back and forth, some students finding it very amusing. Hermione heard someone call out "Cat Fight" Over the loud singing.

"_**Loathing! Unadulterated Loathing!"**_

"**For your face" **_"Your hair" _**"Your clothing!" **

"_**Lets just say, I loath it all!"**_

Now the girls were both stepping up onto the benches, being on opposite sides of the table. Hermione quickly stood up, tugging Ginny's sleeve to try and snap her out of it. She noticed Harry also getting up, a look of worry on his face, it honestly looked like they were going to jump at each other.

"_**And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"**_

The girls finally finished, each out of breath, from both anger and the singing.

Ginny only took a second to realize what had happened and quickly jumped down off the bench, running out of the Great Hall. Not only had she embarrassingly sang in front of everyone, but she had made it completely obvious that her and Cara were almost fighting over Harry. She decided then and there that she was officially moving on from Harry Potter.

She gave a sigh of relief when she got out of the Great Hall, heading straight for the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, not noticing someone exit behind her.


End file.
